1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image sensors and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device configured to convert an optical image into an electrical signal. Image sensors may be categorized into charge coupled device (CCD) types and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) types. The CMOS type image sensors may be referred to as ‘CIS’ (CMOS image sensors). A CIS may include a plurality of 2-dimensionally arranged pixels (e.g., an array of pixels). Each of the pixels may include a photodiode (PD). The photodiode may be configured to convert incident light into an electrical signal.
In recent years, development in the computer and the communication industries has enabled increased demand for image sensors configured to provide enhanced performance in a variety of fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCS), gaming devices, security cameras, medical micro cameras, robots, and so on. Further, highly-integrated semiconductor devices have enabled high integration of image sensors.